Core E encompasses several specific activities aimed at the general goal of improving access for researchers to confidential and sensitive data and ensuring the confidentiality of survey respondents. 1. To maintain and expand the secure data enclave located in the Institute for Social Research. Currently the enclave is focused mainly on the Health and Retirement Study and files linked to it. We propose to develop partnerships with other producers and custodians of sensitive data, including the Panel Study of Income Dynamics, NCHS, the U.S. Census Bureau, and the Institute for Employment Research (lAB) of the German Federal Employment Agency (BA), to expand the availability of restricted datasets;and the exploration of technologies for secure remote access to enclave data. 2. To provide outreach to other NIA Aging Centers to develop best practice standards for, and encourage and assist in the establishment of, other enclaves. 3. To explore legal issues and institutional solutions posed by HIPAA legislation and other regulations affecting privacy and use of statistical data in research. 4. To promote research designed to address statistical and other issues related to the maintenance of confidentiality while increasing the accessibility of microdata.